When Dreams May Come
by jennybel75
Summary: a look At Greg's email corro back to Las Vegas while he's in San Fransisco for 6 monthsAN: contains cannon character death


When Dreams May Come

To: nick.stokescsilv.state.nv.us

From: greg.sanderssfcrimelab.state.ca.us

Subject:RE: Howdy stranger!

Hey Nick,

Great to hear from you man. Here I was beginning to think that Las Vegas forgot the hippest CSI the world has ever seen:)

Sounds like nothing has changed back there! Not that I ever expected it to of course, kind of reassuring to know that I'll be able to slide right back in when my 6 months here are up. I still can't believe that I actually got Grissom to agree to the internship, he must have been distracted. By a certain brown haired, gap toothed CSI maybe?

San Fran still rocks! Had a night off last night and caught a gig for the first time in ages. That's one thing I don't miss about LV- the bands you get there suck! I know, I know, but country music's your bag, not mine.

Good work on wrapping the Molloy case btw. It was all over the news here and I got to walk around saying "hey- those are my guys" for a couple of days. Made me a bit homesick for it all ya know. I mean the guys here are great and all but, I don't know, there is just something missing… Ah, don't listen to me ramble on. Must be the lack of sleep and the weird dreams I've been having lately.

Did you hear there's a Forensics convention on here in July? I'm going to be giving a workshop on techniques for preserving and extracting DNA from desert crime scenes. I'm so excited about it. My first presentation as a professional CSI! Hey, maybe if you flash your best smile at Catherine she'll let you come:)

Gotta go and do the good work man.

Greg.

To: nick.stokescsilv.state.nv.us

From: greg.sanderssfcrimelab.state.ca.us

Subject:RE: Howdy Stranger! C U soon!

So you got Catherine to agree to your coming to the convention huh? Kudos to you- must have been an A+ smile then. ;) No probs' at all about you staying with me, in fact I might just be needing a friendly face around. The workshop's going well, but, man, it's the first time I've ever done anything like this and I'm a bit stressed about it. Damn, I can't believe I said that. You are to tell no-one, no-one! If you do….. umm, well I'll tie you down and make you listen to some Dropkick Murphy's. Heh.

Yeah, work's still going ok. I do miss LV more than I thought I would tho', strange how you don't even notice some things until they aren't in your face anymore. Oh well, only another 3 months to go and I'll be back in Sin City listening to crap music!

Email me with your ETA when your flights are booked and I'll come and meet you at the airport. I'm looking forward to it man, we'll have a blast.

G.

To: nick.stokescsilv.state.nv.us

From: greg.sanderssfcrimelab.state.ca.us

Subject:RE: Ready, Set, Go

Hey Nick,

Got your flight details man, so we're good to go. I'll meet you at baggage at 4:15pm. Then I thought that we might grab some Chinese at this wicked place I know, before we rock on over to my place to get ready for the cocktail party. Thursday and Friday I'll be at the con' pretty much all day what with the workshop and all. I've got it all together now, and it's going to be _good._

I was talking to the organiser and they've got a 60's cover band for after the formal dinner on Friday. God that's going to be boooring! Can you believe that I've never worn a tux before? Had to go out and rent one. Girl in the rental shop looked at me like I was weird when I told her that. But, damn N, I look so hot in it:) Wait'll you see me, you won't believe it! I bet you look pretty fine in yours as well. Heh. Frisco won't know what hit it! How 'bout we ditch the 60's band and hit the town after dinner?

I'm really looking forward to catching up with you and all the news from back in LV. It's been way too long.

Take Care,

G.

To: nick.stokescsilv.state.nv.us

From: greg.sanderssfcrimelab.state.ca.us

Subject:Miss You!

Nicky,

Wow man. Just, wow. I cannot tell you how much I miss you right now. You've only been gone, like, a couple of hours and already it feels like years.

It just seemed so natural waking up next to you this morning, like the last piece of the puzzle was finally in place. And, god, your smile when you woke up and looked at me. Damn near made me cry. Certainly melted my heart (not anything else tho'!) ;)

I have to tell you that the past few days were simply the best I've ever had in my whole life, I didn't ever realise (or hope) that you felt the same way about me as I feel about you. God, this is so great. I can't wait until I'm back in LV and we can spend more time together, as a couple maybe? Hell, that sounded pushy didn't it? Sorry, I just want to spend time with you, you know. I feel like marking the days off until I see you again on my calendar with a big red marker. Man, listen to me going on; I'm just so teenage school-girl, aren't I?

Nick, you really made me feel special this weekend. Now I know it's **you** that I was missing. I can still feel the touch of your hand on my chest, the tickle of your breath as you whispered dirty words in my ear and the caress of your lips and tongue all over my body. Man, it gets me hot just thinking about it, might just have to do something about that. ;) I _cannot_ wait until I see you again. Thank god I've only got another month to go out here.

And I was right- you looked _damn _fine in that tux of yours (but I guess you know the effect that it had on me!)

Whew, ok. I'd better get going to work.

Love you,

G.

To: nick.stokescsilv.state.nv.us

From: greg.sanderssfcrimelab.state.ca.us

Subject:RE: Howdy stranger! – where are you?

Hey Nicky,

You drop off the face of the Earth or something man? Did you get my last couple of emails? I know the computers here have been playing up a bit, so maybe they just disappeared into the ether :( God I miss the sound of your voice, I can't believe that we've been playing 'phone tag for the last week. If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to avoid me!

I started packing up my things here. I know I've still got 3 weeks to go, but for some reason I'm kind of anxious to get back to LV. You wouldn't have any idea why _that_ is now, would you:) I've also booked my flight, just waiting for it to be confirmed. When it is I'll email you thru the details. I've organised it so I'll arrive before Swing shift starts, sneaky hey? I thought that maybe we could spend a couple of hour's quality time together before you have to go to work. Mmmmmmm…………… the things I'm imagining doing to you right now. Ok, I'm back:) Actually, you've pretty much been in my thoughts 24/7, I wake up thinking about you and go to sleep thinking about you. God, Nicky I dream about you, about your taste, your smell, your eyes. Especially your eyes. The way they look right into my soul and seem to know exactly who I am. It all just feels so right.

I can't wait to be with you again! Call me!

Love you,

G.

To: nick.stokescsilv.state.nv.us

From: greg.sanderssfcrimelab.state.ca.us

Subject:Mistake?

Nick,

What the fuck do you mean "mistake"? For two weeks you won't answer my calls, ignore my emails and then you dump this on me? You didn't want to hurt me? Fuck you. How could you think that this wouldn't hurt me? God. I let you in Nick; I shared my soul with you. Told you that I'd never been with a guy before, told you that I loved you. That I do love you. Shit, _you_ seduced _me_ remember? Told me I was sexy, told me that you'd wanted me from the moment you saw me. What was that? Lies? Lies just to get me in bed? A quick fuck? Something that you couldn't have back in Vegas 'cos you were afraid you'd get found out? Afraid people might call you a fag?

God Damn it Nick. Why? It was so right. You had to feel that. I know you did. You couldn't have faked your expression when you made love to me or those words you whispered to me when I was so nervous. Are you scared? We can deal with that together, fuck, I'm scared too. I'm scared of losing you, scared of how new this all is, scared of what our friends might say- but they're our friends, they'll understand. And if they don't, fuck 'em, they weren't really our friends anyway.

Nicky, please don't push me away.

Greg.

To: nick.stokescsilv.state.nv.us

From: greg.sanderssfcrimelab.state.ca.us

Subject:RE: Mistake?

Do not ever contact me again. I hate you.

To: gil.grissomcsilv.state.nv.us

From: greg.sanderssfcrimelab.state.ca.us

Subject:Letter of Resignation.

Dear Dr Grissom,

Please accept this as formal notice of my resignation from the position of CSI Level 1 in the Las Vegas Crime Lab, effective immediately.

I realise that my contract of employment requires me to give you four weeks notice, however I would be grateful to be released immediately, and will assume that this is acceptable unless you inform me to the contrary.

While I believe that I am moving on for good reasons, I am sorry to leave, and I thank you for your support during my time with the crime lab, which I have found enjoyable and fulfilling. On a personal note, I very much appreciate the risk you took when you allowed me to leave the lab and train as a CSI. It was an honour and privilege to work with and be trained by the best CSIs in the country.

Please let me know the arrangements for returning my equipment and handing over any outstanding work responsibilities.

Yours sincerely,

Greg Sanders

Mr Nick Stokes

C/O Las Vegas Metropolitan PD Forensic Lab

6767 W Charleston Blvd

Las Vegas, NV 89146

Dear Mr Stokes,

My name is John Sampson and I am an attorney from Hykes, Sampson and Mathers. Our firm is acting on behalf of the estate of Mr Gregory Hojem Sanders.

Firstly, please allow us to convey our deepest condolences to you at this time. The death of a person we care about is never easy to accept and deal with.

Mr Sanders' Will included a testamentary letter with regard to a number of items from his estate that he wished you to receive. These items will be delivered to you at the above address.

Mr Sanders also expressed a wish that you also receive the following handwritten document (encl).

Once again, I offer you my deepest condolences.

Kind Regards,

John Sampson.

JS/clj

Encl.

_need you  
dream you  
find you  
taste you  
fuck you  
use me  
scar me  
break me  
lose you  
hate you  
smash me  
erase me_

_G_


End file.
